¡¿Dónde está Tintin!
by VicPin
Summary: :Crossover de Ed,Edd and Eddy, Assassin's Creed, South Park y Tintin: Cuatro amigos fueron a celebrar la despedida de soltero de uno de ellos en la famosa ciudad de Las Vegas. Sin embargo, al día siguiente de una megaborrachera con resultados bizarros, tres de esos cuatro amigos no recuerdan nada... Y que Tintin, el novio, ha desaparecido. Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y lean!
1. Prólogo

_**¡Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, mis lindos y estimados lectores y fandoms! Ok, la siguiente historia es más bien el prólogo de un relato que hace rato que vaga por mi mente. Esta especie de crossover está inspirado al 100% en la genial película "The Hangover" (sí, esa película donde cuatro individuos se pegan una borrachera colosal y despiertan al día siguiente sin recordar nada). Ahora bien, con este crossover me introduzco en un nuevo fandom que hacía rato que quería también explorar.**_

_**Ese fandom es el del programa Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy; varios de ustedes conocerán poco o nada de ese programa, salvo aquellos que tuvieron la fortuna de conocer a esos personajes en su infancia y disfrutaron de las locuras de los tres amigos que huían como desquiciados del trío de hermanas que los acosaban siempre y en todo lugar, los cuales casi siempre eran catalogados de tontos por el resto de su vecindario.**_

_**En fin, sin más qué decir, excepto que los personajes de la siguiente historia (en orden de aparición) pertenecen a Danny Antonucci (c), a Ubisoft (c), a Matt Stone y Trey Parker (c), y a Hergé (c), aquí les dejo con esta especie de locura literaria.**_

_**¡Hasta luego!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Una advertencia: Los protagonistas están un poco fuera de su "personalidad" original (OoC)**_

* * *

**¡¿Dónde está Tintin?!**

**Prólogo.**

Las Vegas. Siete de la mañana. Hotel "Caesar's".

Eddward Moore, de 25 años, se incorporó lentamente en el amplio lecho sin importar que estuviera completamente desnudo y que sintiera en su boca un sabor muy raro. Observando con curiosidad el lugar, el joven se miró las manos…

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda…?! – exclamó muy asustado al ver que en uno de sus dedos había una alianza de plata.

Se levantó a diestra y siniestra de la cama con todo y la sábana, ya que también había caído en cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Alejándose, miró para todos lados, buscando una forma de salir de la habitación de… ¿De quién era esa habitación?

- ¡CHICOS! – gritó el joven al salir de la habitación - ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Chicos!

El cuarto, el cual había resultado ser una suite, estaba hecho un desastre; había una ventana rota, los sillones hechos pedazos, botellas rotas, manchas de quién sabe qué en la alfombra… Y hasta el inodoro aterrizado en la estatua de enfrente.

¡Momento! ¡¿Un inodoro?!

- ¡¿Pero qué chingados pasó ayer?! – se preguntó el chico de cabellos negros largos muy asustado - ¡¿Y-y c-con quién me… Me casé?!

- Ngh… Ngh… - gimió alguien.

Eddward, Edd ó Doble D para todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, se volvió hacia el pasillo; ahí, levantándose con mucho trabajo del suelo, se hallaba un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros largos y bóxers blancos.

- ¡Ezio! – exclamó al reconocer en aquél chico a su gran amigo, Ezio Auditore.

- ¿D-Doble D? - replicó el Auditore mientras se sentaba en el sofá - ¡Argh! ¡Mi cabeza! ¿Q-qué…? _Merda _(Mierda)_…_ ¿Qué sucedió…?

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo – le replicó el chico originario de Peach Creek, California, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Mierda… ¿Y tú por qué estás cubriéndote con esa sábana, cabrón?

- Estoy desnudo. Desperté en una cama King size con una alianza de plata en mi dedo.

- ¡Órale! ¡¿Te casaste?!

- Lo peor es que no sé con quién… ¡Mira, es Leo!

Ezio se volteó hacia donde su amigo le señalaba.

Leopold "Butters" Stotch estaba caminando con una camiseta y sin nada de ropa interior como sonámbulo hacia el punto donde supuestamente estaba el baño. Tenía el cabello tan desordenado y los brazos tatuados con leyendas algo borrosas.

- Cabrón, ponte unos pantalones – le dijo Ezio.

- Sí, sí… - replicó el rubio.

Entrando al baño, alzó la tapa del inodoro y empezó a orinar… O al menos eso quiso hacer hasta que empezó a gritar como loco y salir corriendo del baño para abalanzarse encima de Ezio.

- ¡Oye, wey! – exclamó Ezio mientras se quitaba a Butters de encima - ¡Hazme el maldito favor de ponerte unos pantalones cuando menos! ¡Cielos!

- ¡H-HAY UN LEÓN EN EL BAÑO!

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Doble D.

- ¡¿Un león?! – exclamó Ezio.

- ¡SE LOS JURO! – gritó Butters mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Doble D.

- Cielos, Leo, en serio tanto alcohol te afectó.

- ¡Pero les juro que es verdad! ¡Miren!

Tomó a Ezio de la mano y lo encaminó hacia el baño; al abrirle la puerta, le mostró al enorme animal que estaba sentado cerca de la tina observándoles fijamente con la mirada típica del depredador.

- ¡PUTA MADRE! – gritaron Ezio y Doble D al ver que Butters tenía razón.

Sin quedarse quietos por más tiempo, el trío salió corriendo del baño y cerraron la puerta como precaución para evitar de que el animal se escapara, cosa que no sucedió afortunadamente.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo sucedió ayer?! – exclamó Doble D con desesperación.

- Mejor pregúntate qué le pasó a tu diente – comentó Butters mientras le señalaba un desagradable hueco en donde se supone ocupaba uno de los dientes superiores.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Doble D buscó rápidamente un espejo y se miró detenidamente en él.

Efectivamente le hacía falta un diente, cosa que podría explicar el extraño sabor con el que había despertado esa mañana.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DIANTRES PASÓ?! – gritó Doble D - ¡Me hace falta un maldito diente!

- No quisiera saber cómo lo perdiste, compadre – replicó Ezio -, aunque me muero de la curiosidad.

- ¡Cállate, Ezio! ¡Dios, mi diente! ¡Mi precioso diente! ¡No!

- Hey, relájate, Edd – dijo Butters con un par de palmadas en el hombro -. De seguro fue un accidente.

- ¡¿Un accidente?! ¡Leo, soy uno de los padrinos de la boda! ¡No puedo mostrarme así en la fotografía!

- Hablando de bodas – interrumpió Ezio -… ¿Dónde está Tintin?

- ¿Eh? – preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Tintin?... – murmuró Doble D.

- ¡Oh, santo Dios! ¡Tintin!

Los tres se levantaron y se pusieron a buscar como locos a Valentine "Tintin" Léroux, su amigo y el chico a quien le festejaron su despedida de soltería la noche anterior.

Nada.

No había señales de vida de él en toda la suite, ni siquiera en el baño donde estaba el león… Nada excepto el celular, al cual habían llamado y descubierto que estaba tirado debajo del sofá.

Eso no pintaba nada bien para los tres padrinos.

- Señores – sentenció Ezio -, tenemos un serio problema.


	2. I El problema (I)

**I.**

**Un problema (I)**

_48 horas antes del incidente…_

- ¡Oiga, amigo, contenga su mano lejos de mis bolas! – exclamó Ezio ofuscado.

- ¡Oh, l-lo siento mucho, señor! – se disculpó el sastre "apenado" – No volverá a suceder.

- Eso espero, amigo.

- Venga, Ezio – reprendió Tintin -. No está haciendo nada malo.

- Pues no parece que no lo esté haciendo, _mio amico_ (amigo mío).

- Y lo dice el pervertido de los cuatro… – comentó un sonriente Doble D con sarcasmo.

_- Fottiti! _(¡Jódete!) – replicó el joven de origen italiano mientras mostraba su dedo medio.

- ¡Ya, chicos, ya! – exclamó Butters un poco exasperado mientras le entregaba su saco a un asistente del sastre– No hay por qué empezar a discutir por nimiedades.

Al terminar la medición y prueba de ropas, Tintin, Butters, Ezio y Doble D se reunieron en un rincón de la tienda a donde fueron a encargar sus trajes.

En tan sólo 48 horas, Tintin pronto dejará de ser un joven soltero y se convertirá en el señor Léroux Ynigov, apellidos que orgullosamente llevará de ahora en adelante la hasta ahora prometida del reportero del New York Times, Rita Egger.

- Chicos – tomó Ezio la palabra -, en sólo 48 horas nuestro Valentine, nuestro querido Tintin será don Tintin.

- ¡Ezio, tampoco exageres! – replicó el aludido entre risas.

- No exagero, cabrón. Es la verdad y ellos están de acuerdo conmigo en que es así.

- Vamos, no les voy a abandonar.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó Doble D - Eres y seguirás siendo parte del grupo, hermano, solo que ahora ya no seremos cuatro, sino cinco más agregados.

Los cuatro empezaron a reír.

El singular y extraño cuarteto se conoció en la casa para estudiantes de la Universidad Estatal de Nueva York, aunque estudiaron en distintas profesiones; Tintin y Ezio estudiaron juntos Periodismo y Fotografía, mientras que Butters había ingresado a la carrera de Antropología Cultural con concentración en Negocios Internacionales y Doble D a la carrera de Ingeniería Bioquímica.

Los cuatro compartían uno de los departamentos de la casa estudiantil desde los primeros días, fortaleciendo poco a poco su reciente amistad gracias a la constante convivencia y a todas las aventuras que pasaron juntos en aquellas épocas, desde el rompimiento con la familia y "amigos" por parte de Butters hasta los numerosos arrestos de Ezio por sus borracheras.

Ahora, siete años después de haberse conocido, uno de ellos está a punto de despedirse de la soltería y dedicarse por entero a la vida de casado y los otros tres a punto de resolver sus vidas sentimentales respectivamente.

Ezio recién había iniciado una relación sentimental con Sofía Sartor, una joven tres años más chica que él recién egresada de la carrera en Literatura Europea y maestra de secundaria en una escuela particular. Butters, por su parte, se había vuelto un chico que gustaba gozar del momento, aunque siempre dispuesto a tener una relación sentimental cuando ya fuera el tiempo.

Doble D recientemente había terminado su amistad con Eddy McGee y Ed Wolstonecraft por las envidias del primero y por la exasperante estupidez del segundo. La amistad de adolescencia que había mantenido con ellos se había desvanecido luego de que Doble D decidiera darle oportunidad a Nazz Simpson, la chica más popular del barrio y de la secundaria; lamentablemente el resultado fue muy desastroso con corazones rotos, problemas familiares y envidias, mismos que lo motivaron a mudarse a Nueva York y pelear por un lugar en la Universidad.

Tintin no era la excepción en lo concerniente al pasado; de hecho, el futuro novio tuvo un momento cruento al presenciar la muerte de su primer amor, Martine Vandezande, por problemas de pandilla de su hermano mayor, Mircea. Aquello le había costado mucho trabajo superar por un espacio de esos cinco años, período en el cual conoció a Rita y a sus grandes amigos por los cuales superó aquél penoso trauma.

- Bien, caballeros – concluyó Ezio -, ¿qué haremos ahora?

- ¿A qué te refieres con qué haremos ahora, Ezio? – replicó Doble D con suspicacia.

- Tal vez celebrarle su despedida de soltero en el bar de los Kenway– sugirió Butters.

- ¡Cerca! – comentó Ezio - ¡Muy cerca, mi estimado rubio bicurioso!

- Corrección, cabrón: Soy bisexual… ¿Y cuál es tu sugerencia entonces?

- Bueno…

Ezio sacó su billetera del saco y de ahí sacó un recibo de pago.

- ¡¿Las Vegas?! – exclamó Doble D.

- ¡Bro, debes estar bromeando! – exclamó Tintin - ¿Las Vegas? ¡Eso está súper lejos!

- Por eso iremos en avión esta misma tarde, mi estimado Tintin – replicó Ezio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los tres.

- ¡Viejo, estás demente! – añadió Tintin - ¿Acaso olvidas que mañana es el ensayo y pasado mañana es la boda? ¡Mi boda!

- ¡Nah, no te preocupes por ello, compadre! Hablé con tu padre y tus hermanos. Incluso hablé con Rita y todos accedieron a que nos fuéramos a Las Vegas a divertirnos un rato.

- Ezio, eres increíblemente sorprendente… – comentó Doble D.

- Gracias, mi estimado Eddward.

- Me imagino que todos te impusieron una condición, ¿o no, Auditore? – preguntó Butters muy suspicaz.

- ¡A eso iba, cuate! La única condición que me pidieron es que llegáramos mañana por la noche vivos y sin la policía persiguiéndonos…

- Cosa que esperemos que sea así – comentó Tintin.

- ¡Bien, entonces! ¡Vámonos los cuatros pa' Las Vegas!

**_&%&%&_**

_Presente…_

- Señores, tenemos un serio problema – sentenció Ezio -: El novio ha desaparecido.

Un silencio torpe invadió la caótica suite durante unos largos minutos…

- ¡OH, MIERDA! – gritó Butters aterrorizado mientras se levantaba de bruces - ¡Ay, nanita!

- Viejo, ¿qué te dije de ponerte unos pantalones? – recriminó Ezio.

Butters fue corriendo a buscar debajo de todo el revoltijo de telas, ropas y basura sus pantalones mientras que Doble D, preocupado, exclamó:

- ¡Sabía que no era buena idea venir hasta aquí, cabrón!

- ¡Edd, relájate, compadre!

- ¡¿Cómo diantres quieres que me relaje si nuestro amigo está desaparecido?!

- Tal vez él no esté desaparecido. Tal vez esté en el Moon Palace esperándonos.

- ¡Ojalá sea eso y no que haya desaparecido!

- Oigan, chicos – intervino Butters -… Miren esto…

Doble D y Ezio se voltearon.

Butters estaba observando un bonche de papeles con cierto asombro mientras se acercaba a sus amigos comentándoles:

- No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió, pero estas fotografías sí que evidencian lo ebrios que estábamos.

- Déjame ver – pidió Ezio-… ¡A su madre!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Doble D.

- Cabrón, no sabía que tu señora fuera tan despampanante.

- ¡¿Qué demo-?!

Doble D arrebató las fotografías de las manos de Ezio y palideció cuando empezó a repasarlas.

- … M-m-m… ¡AY, DIOS MÍO, NO!

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Butters.

- ¡No puedo creer que me haya sucedido eso!

- Doble D, son las fotos de tu boda. Yo no le veo nada de malo – comentó Ezio.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Tomando una foto, Doble D señaló a la que fuera la novia y les preguntó:

- ¿Ven a esa chica de cabellos azules y excesiva pintura negra en los párpados?

- Sí – respondieron los chicos.

- Bueno… Esa chica es Marie Kanker.

- ¿Marie Kanker? – replicó Butters.

- ¿No era aquella tía que te acosaba tanto en la adolescencia? – añadió Ezio.

- ¡Esa misma! ¡Y me casé con ella! ¡Dios, no!

- ¡Cielos! – exclamó Butters.

- Uhmmm… No le veo nada de malo – comentó Ezio-… La tía está bien buena.

- ¡Ezio! – exclamó Doble D.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Con el cuerpazo que se carga...

- ¡Argh!

- Chicos, dejemos eso para otro momento – interrumpió Butters -. Por ahora debemos ir a buscar a Tintin e irnos a casa.

- Butters tiene razón, Doble D. Debemos ir en su busca e irnos… ¡Aunque debes admitir que tu mujer está como quiere!

- ¡Ezio!

Los tres salieron de la suite y caminaron apresuradamente hacia el elevador.

- ¿Cómo perdiste tu diente, Doble D? – inquirió Butters.

- No lo sé, viejo, no lo sé – contestó el joven Moore muy preocupado al acordarse de su diente -… Y la verdad no quiero saberlo.

* * *

**_Tada! Hasta aquí llega el presente capítulo de este fic un poco extraño con la introducción - exposición de uno de mis personajes favoritos de Ed, Edd y Eddy: Marie Kanker (Tarambana en España; Cruel en Latinoamérica), la chica de los cabellos azules que andaba persiguiendo a Doble D justo con sus hermanas. XD._**

**_Para el próximo capítulo, habrá una sorpresa... ¡Manténganse sintonizados! _**

**_¡Hasta la vista, babes!_**

**_Vicka._**


End file.
